Angel & Soldier
by Irikyo
Summary: Story about Mercy and Soldier:76. Sorry if it's not great but I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch nor any of the characters within the game. I simply love the game and wish to write a story or two about the game.

Mercy's hand fished for the switch in the oppressive darkness. Her vision was suddenly flooded with light as the room came alive again. The last time she had been here things didn't go… well. In fact things had gone positively pear shaped. She still had nightmares about being in this room, of Jack telling her to stay in this room as he checked out the situation. Jack had barricaded the door to make sure that nothing happened to her but it had ended up locking her in that dreaded room, forced to watch on the monitor as the fight between the two friends and their allies had unfolded.

He watched her quietly as she walked around the room. He knew that she missed her hero and that she was still hurting all these years later.

 _Better that she remember the hero that I had once been and move on to love another than to see the monster I have become._

Still though he couldn't quite stop himself from clearing his throat to get her attention. As she turned around he took a moment to appreciate how she hadn't changed at all during those long years.

 _Still the same radiant smile and beautiful hair. Still the same kind eyes that always seemed to contain just a hint of humor. Still the Angel that he had loved. The only thing that time had changed was him._

"I'm sorry 76 I got caught up in some memories and didn't see you there. What do you need?"

She put on a smile but he could still see the pain in her eyes. Could tell that her smile wasn't quite as brilliant as it would normally be. He wanted so badly to lean in, kiss her, and comfort her but he knew that he couldn't.

"Well… I could use a certain blonde-haired doctor's company," he said as he winked at her.

The doctor in question blushed and smacked him on the shoulder.

 _Yep, still the same old Angie._ He smiled underneath his mask. _Still the same girl who captured my heart with her smile and the one who continued to hold his heart._

So I just had to write a story on Overwatch and I really like the pairing of Mercy and Soldier: 76. This isn't quite as good as my other stories but I do like it so try not to be too harsh on it. This will be continued for a couple of chapters if you liked the story and if you want to see some examples of good Mercy76 stories check out Xivirne's awesome stories. While he is not the reason behind me writing this story I admire his writing deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick spiel before we get started: So I just realized that I'm an idiot, and messed up badly in first chapter. I no longer have the original document and would rather leave the chapter untouched so as long as nobody pays too much attention they hopefully won't notice the discrepancy. Anyways… Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch or any of the characters within the game. I simply love the game and wish to write a story or two about the game.

Angela Ziegler, better known to the great majority of the world as Mercy, was a woman considered to be elegant and graceful, serene even. Those that considered her to be so would've been shocked at the great peals of laughter she was giving after hearing Jesse's joke. She smiles at the thought.

 _It's almost like I'm back, back to those beautiful days that our family was still together._

She's overcome by a wave of nostalgia as she thinks back to the wonderful times and adventures they had together. She forces it down as sadness threatens to overwhelm her and looks around the room. They were happy being together, and she loved the new members of her family, but the absence of Gabe and Jack weighed heavily on her. She missed the two of them so terribly much and while she had no idea what kind of problem had forced the two close friends apart, as they might as well have been brothers at one point, but she wished that they could've worked it out eventually. She looks around the room they had hastily set up in one of Gibraltar's many, many empty ones. From Winston's familiar(and fuzzy!) face, to , who was busy playing around on her phone, to 76, who was busy studying her, and to Reinhardt's warm, beaming face.

 _Wait one moment… Soldier 76 was studying her?_

Her vision snapped back in time to catch him looking away. He had been staring at her for a while now, and he knew that it might make her a tad suspicious but he just couldn't help himself. She just had this magnetic aura about her that seemed to capture his attention and hold it anytime that his gaze ventured in the general direction that she was in. How ironic that the woman that was known as the Miracle Doctor would be the one that made his heart stop every time he listened to her beautiful laugh or saw her, well, angelic smile.

In the small moments when she thought no one was looking, however, her smile would falter and her eyes would show the pain and sadness she felt upon remembering the missing members of their family, she had always been the type to blame herself when things went wrong, and it hurt him deeply to be unable to walk over and comfort her.

 _She deserves the truth but…_ _I can't bring myself to face her after all these years. She's hardly aged a bit since THAT time all those years ago and well… the years alone had been hard on him. She's better off with someone like Jesse. Young, handsome, and funny, he's so much more suited to someone like her. She deserves to be with someone better than what I've become during my years alone._

Sill though, he couldn't quite stop himself from tapping McCree (as Jesse preferred to be called) on the shoulder and pulling him aside for a chat.

Me (Writer of the story you were reading): Sorry about the long wait between chapters, I write almost all my stories in one sitting and I'm one of those types that needs inspiration to write. This story took two sittings and is likely the longest one I've written so far but I'm pretty pleased with the result, even if some of you may not like it. I am planning on continuing the story until completion and I will endeavor to cut down the time between chapters. If you enjoyed the story, maybe consider looking at some of my other ones? I'm pretty small, inconsistent writer but I plan on changing that eventually. If you have any critique be sure to comment it and I'll try to incorporate it into my writing. Also, if you guys leave a review, that would be appreciated. Anyways, sorry about the long wait and I hope to see some of you again, in the next chapter. Peace!


End file.
